Guardians of the Heavens
by marseldagistani
Summary: (Read the story to find out)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES OR ACE COMBAT.

Chapter 1

the disappearance

The day in

Newfield island started as any other day. Full of life, people were on the streets and every-one going about their work, parents were at the parks with their children enjoying the time they spent with one another, friends were in the shopping malls or in bars enjoying a cold beer.

* * *

But in Allenfort base thing were more hectic, the military personnel, engineers, and technicians were going about their usual routine running tests to make sure the equipment were 100% operational, repairing damaged vehicles, and fixing aircraft, witch strikers that were on hold, and waiting deployment. But in one peculiar hangar which was reserved for R&D department, were three striker units that were waiting for their witches.

The first strikers had a different color scheme to the other two which had a full gray color scheme, it had a red body color with a black underbelly. What they had in common was the way they were constructed both had unusually swept wing, which was a normal backward swept wing and suddenly sweeping forward, they had a pair of canards near the top of the unit which were previously seen only on the SU-37 that the now defunct Yellow Squadron members very fond of using. Also, there was a lack of vertical stabilizers, and in their stead were a pair of angled stabilizers on each of the flight legs; each of the stabilizers had the symbol of ISAF organization the "three Arrowheads", which were an arrangement of three blue triangles two on the sides and one in the top.

Standing close to the first strike was a girl around 17 years old, she stood at around 163 cm, she had ash grey hair that reached her mid back, and a pair of electric blue eyes, she was wearing the standard tanned green ISAF flight uniform under a blue sleeveless tee-shirt, while on top of her head was a big ribbon that was being worn like a bandana. She was also wearing a blue short skirt that went down to third of her thighs, as well a pair of white socks and black shoes. She was also wearing a holographic/heads up transponder that can be linked directly to her mind. This girl didn't have a real name but she had a codename: Mobius 1.

Standing next to the second striker was another girl who appeared to be around 25 years old, she was standing around 173 cm. she had red hair that went down to her lower back, and a pair of grey eyes she was wearing a tanned green ISAF on top of a sleeveless tee shirt, she also wore a blue short skirt the were the same length as Mobius 1's which due to being thirteen centimeters than the aforementioned witch covered only forth of her thighs, as well a pair of white socks and black shoes. She was also wearing a holographic/heads up transponder, which was the same model as the one mobius 1 was wearing. This girl was major Mia Roth, she was born a Belkan, but immigrated to Erusia after the Belakan war ended, but was now part of ISAF after surrendering when the Erusian military lost the battle of their capital Farbanti.

"_And here I am now_" thought Mia at the irony of it all "at ISAF base and the wingman of mobius 1 herself. 'So... those are the XO-2 Wyvern striker units we were able to capture…' turning Mia spotted the technicians and, to her dismay, that were accompanying them "_Them again…_" she thought with clear venom dripping from her thought _"__why can't you bastards leave Mobius isn't your personal little 'experiment'!? artificially created by you jackasses, yes, but she still is a living being_**.**"

Unfortunately, Mia wasn't the friendliest of people with the researchers who only saw the combat cyborg known as Mobius 1 as an experiment. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do anything about it except to try and teach the girl what it meant to have emotions and live as a human being, with little success.

Snapping out of her thoughts Mia returned he attention back at the eggheads, as one of them began to speak up. 'these are some interesting Striker Units… and to think they came from your home country, Yellow 13'. 'That's where you are mistaken, sir'. Replied Mia forcing herself from lashing out on the researcher cocky tone by referring to her by her old callsign. 'I was borne in Belka, but after the war with Belka eleven years ago, I immigrated t Erusia and joined their military at the age of 14'.

'Hmph, it doesn't matter where you are from in the end you are just a mere trophy witch, the spoils, and last remains of the war, Erusia, your country started, started'. The same man said back, trying to get a rise out of her, and have a reason to have her executed.

The Belkan knew what he was doing, and managed to keep herself from killing the guy reminding of her status.'I joined ISAF two months after the war with Erusia ended, and I was also a participated in operation Katina, Which may I remind you, was where that not only saved the life of Mobius 1 from being overwhelmed by eight veteran witches but also managed to capture the Striker units that you see before you'. She placed her hand on. The man was about to reply but was cut of by the person coming behind them.

'Is there any problem here'. came a reply.

And every one turned their attentions at where the voice came.

Behind them was a woman around 26 years old she was stood at round 180 cm 7 centimeters taller than Mia, she had pitch black hair that reached her lower back like Mia, and what was her most distinguishing scarlet red eyes. She was wearing the same uniform like mobius and Mia a tanned green ISAF under a black sleeveless shirt, she had the same short skirt that covered fourth of her thighs, she also had the same model of the _holographic/heads up transponder that Mia and Mobius were wearing,_ she was wearing the same pair of white socks like Mia and Mobius, but instead of shoes, she was wearing standard foot soldier boots. This woman was the air commodore Jessica Cassidy, though she prefers being called Jesse.

'I hope that I am not interrupting anything important ladies and gentleman, but we have a schedule to keep and we don't want any one in danger, after all we get to test our new Striker Units that need, I remind you eggheads that such an opportunity wouldn't be available if it wasn't for major Mia Roth here with the assistance of Mobius 1'.

The commodore wasn't in any good mood to get into a fight with the eggheads, all she wanted to do right now was to test the new strikers and give the green light to start the mass production of the Striker.

After the researchers left the three witches were on their own with the technicians who were looking at Mia with sympathy which she appreciated.

'You all right Mia, I hope the eggheads haven't given you any trouble?' asked Jessica with concern in her voice. 'Everything is all right mam no need for concern, and thanks for asking'. Replied Mia with appreciation.

'Ok everyone let's get back to work we don't have all day, we have to test these strikers by the end of the day'. Ordered Jessica, and after that everyone went separate works.

* * *

20 minutes late the team was wearing their new XO- 2 Wyvern striker units , with all three of them had were wearing a bright blue pendant which served as a storage unit for their heavy weapons, equipment, and the backup strike (which were the strikers that they used in combat of which were an F-22 for mobius, an SU-37 terminator in the colors of infamous 118th tactical for Mia, and an SU-37A for Jessica)

'This is commodore Jessica Cassady call-sign bloodhound, ready for takeoff, over' said Jessica to the comm tower operators, as her Dire Wolf familiar began manifesting itself.

'This is major Mia Roth, call-sign mobius 13, ready for takeoff over'. Said Mia to the operator as her golden eagle familiar manifested.

'This is Mobius 1 ready for takeoff, over'. mobius told the tower communications operator, after she manifested her peregrine hawk familiar.

**'_Roger that bloodhound, and Mobius flight, you are clear for takeoff, over'_**_._ said the tower operator

_**'This is AWACS SkyEye to Mobius flight, I will will be observing.' **_Said a new voice over the standard ISAF frequency. **_'I will be observing the flight test here on my end, keep me and ground for any problems you may come across, over'_**

'Roger that SkyEye... and it's good to hear from you again, Akane'. Replied Mia back with honesty in her voice, which their temporary flight member, and commodore din't miss and smiled in amusement.

* * *

20 kilometers away and at the altitude 17,500 was a witch who appeared to be 20 years old but 139 meters tall, not counting the striker, her familiar was a German Shepard, she had scorching red hair which went down her shoulders and a pair of amber colored eyes , she was wearing a white ISAF flight uniform which signified her role as an Airborne Warning and Control System witch. She also wore a blue skirt about the same length as the Mobius 1, Mia and Jessica which covered the top of her customized Boeing E-767NX sentry striker due to her shorter than usual body height despite them being tailored to her body stature. She was wearing a head-mounted holographic display/transponder (HMHD/T) that was different from the three witches who were testing the Wyverns, as it was designed toward those with higher sensory capabilities and was outfitted with extra sensors. There was also a large, rotating radar dome strapped to her back. This girl was general Akane Hitsugaya, a height-challenged, tomboyish girl who served as the commanding officer of the mobius flight and the and the temporary member bloodhound, she was an amazing commander and had an IQ of an astounding 300, and she was also one of the few witches confirmed to have two inherited magic abilities, the first one being Magic Antenna Array and Spatial Awareness; a perfect combination for a tactical commander of her caliber.

Akane blushed a hearing Mia's word, having developed a crush on the former leader of the Yellow Squadron, of which no one else but Jesse knew about and the the commodore teased her at every chance she gets for her own amusement. 'i-its good to hear from you too, Mia.' she said with sincerity. 'R... report your status, over.'

_**' Every thing is good on our end**__**.' **_Said Mia in a professional tone, reminding Akane that they were testing the capabilities of the Wyvern which were fully armed if they were caught in a surprise attack.

_**'I hope everything is well and good on your end Akane and thank for keeping informed if someone one decides to crash the party, I would hate to ruin the paint job on my new strikers, jokes aside we have reached an altitude of 18,000 meters and we will be reaching our flight ceiling in less than a minute or two, as of now it has been 3 minutes and 11 seconds since break release at takeoff. Over'.**_ Came the reply from Jessica saying a small joke on the side, but Akane knew better that to yell like an idiot, and she knew that the commodore was genuinely happy that her friend ,who technically was also her boss, was assigned to watch over the test

Getting serious again, she was about to answer when her Magic Antenna, along with her Spatial Awareness abilities alerted her of a sudden electromagnetic spike just about southeast of the base.' Base Command, this is AWACS SkyEye, I've detected a large electromagnetic spike one the southeast sector of the base! Bearing 1-4-7, distance 47 kilometers!'

**_'SkyEye, base command here. We've detected the spike as well. you along with Mobius team and Bloodhound , are ordered to investigate the electromagnetic signature and report back, it might as well be remnants of Free Erusea or some other unknown faction.' _**The Base Commander ordered.

Even though Akane would've done so anyways, the Base Commander was the 5-star General of the ISAF air force, while she was a 4-star General. But it meant that she had the record of the highest-ranking front-line, and was just about always given command due to her high rank and her tactical prowess. 'Yes, sir. Moving to intercept the spike.' She reported as she banked and turned to the right.

Mia, Mobius 1 and Jessica who had previously leveled out of their vertical flight at an altitude of 22,760 meters, glided back down and began flying besides Akane a few minutes later to safeguard her from any threats planning an ambush. 'Mind if we drop by?' Mia asked, 'Hello short stuff everything bad happening 'round here?' asked Jessica with a playful smirk, and eyes gleaming with mischief.

Akane on her part was managed to keep her surprise and blush under control, but her right eye was twitching with annoyance when Jessica brought up the fact that she was short **(*STOP CALLING ME SHORT YOU ****JACKASS*. Said Akane. Ok ok ok I'll stop bring up your height problem, your no fun)** 'No... not at all.' She then turned towards Mobius 1 'Mobius, what do you think is going on?' She asked this as she wanted to know what was going on in the cyborg's bio-cybernetic mind.

'If it is an enemy, then it will be eliminated.' was the reply that came from Mobius.

Mia, and Akane sighed at the reply, where as Jessica could only sweat drop at this, one thing that the group could agree on was _"Mobius _**really**_ needs to learn how to live...' _Was the collective thought the three non cyborg members.

I was only after another thirty seconds when Akane was able to pinpoint the general location of the anomaly; a huge storm cloud that they could see just about the edge of the horizon.'A storm cloud...?' Asked Jessica feeling somewhat disappointed.

'Could be... but there's also a chance that who or whatever could be making the signal could be hiding inside the cloud.' Mia replied 'We have to be careful on the off chance if this turns out to an ambush.'

'Roger, Understood.' Replied Mobius and Jessica at the same time; Mobius summoned a pair of FN 2000X 20 mm assault cannons from her hammerspace crystal that was hanging around her neck, Jessica summoned an G36c A1X Carbine cannon with an M320 40 mm grenade launcher attachment. while Mia summoned two Colt AN/M3 20 mm cannons, assisted by her inherited magic ability supper strength and Akane did the same with her AN/APG-79R Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) to assist in her search for detection for any possible threat hiding within the clouds.

After five minute of flying in a close formation to provide cover for each other rear flanks, each on high alert if any signs of ambush. Akane pulled the trigger of her AESA rifle, sending several "chirps" on a wide range of frequencies from the numerous transmit/receive modules(TRMs) incorporated along the body. To ad to that she also activated her Magic Antenna Array (MAA) ability which allowed her to cover her body in numerous magic-formed to expand her search radius, as well Spatial Awareness ability to augment her search radius even further.

Mobius 1, Mia and Jessica were silent, letting Akane find find the source of the electromagnetic spike when her eyes shot open in shock. 'No way...'

'"No way?" What do you mean by that.' Asked Mia, alarmed at her friend's sudden shock.

'The source of the spike... is the storm cloud _itself _' She replied, before her MAA flashed from green to red and she screamed in pain.

'Akane!' The Belkan native yelled before she noticed her Holographic/display transponder (HD/T) began to flicker and spazz out, a clear identification of what was going on

They were caught right in the middle of another electromagnetic spike.

'Sensors malfunctioning... cannot restore systems to optimal status...' Said Mobius 1 in her usual tone, but her twitching was a clear sign that her internal cybernetics were being effected the EM spike.

'Shit, Mobius hang in there I got you.' Said Jessica, concerned for Mobius 1 well being. A she and Mia sent their respective weapons back to their storage within the crystals as Mia caught Akane and Jessica grabbed Mobius

* * *

Back at Allenfort Air Base, the radar operator could look only in shock as the words "SIGNAL LOST" were displayed over the blips that used to be, Mobius 1, Mobius 13, Bloodhound and AWACS SkyEye. 'I've lost their signal... Mobius team, Bloodhound and AWACS SkyEye have dropped off our radar...'

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What happened to Mobius team and their companions stick around to find out.**

**AN/ This is my first fan-fiction story, and it isn't even mine so i thought to adopt it from the author Sky EXE when he abandoned the story. And as such I ma writing a reboot of the story Strike Witches: Ribbons of the Sky.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not won strike witches nor do I own ace combat

* * *

**Time: unknown **

**Location: ****unknown**

Mia cracked opened her eyes after being engulfed by a bright blue light, only to find that she, Mia, Mobius 1, and Akane were no longer in the storm cloud.

Instead they were in the clear blue sky, devoid of any clouds.

'what the hell happened?' Asked Mia, to herself as Akane opened her eyes, no longer in pain.

'Mia...what happened?' She asked, before noticing the distinct change of location and the lack of clouds. 'And where are we anyway.'

'I swear that is the last time I drink a hole bottle of whisky in one go, Mia where the Hell are we?' Asked Jessica as she felt like she had the single biggest hangover in history, she snapped immediately as she felt a stir on her left side which turned out to be Mobius, 'Wake up sleeping beauty.' She told Mobius.  
'So how are you feeling Mobius?' Jessica asked the resident cyborg concerned about her well-being.

'Restoring all systems to optimal capacity... all systems, green' Mobius 1 said to herself, unknowingly answering Jessica's question. 'Accessing Satellite network... Error. Cannot connect.'

**THAT **got the attention of the three witches. 'W-What do you mean by that?!' The Belkan yelled as Akane pointed her AESA rifle into the air and pulled the trigger, searching for any of the satellite that would be in orbit. To her shock, however, her radar didn't send any any return signal. '_**There's... nothing in orbit... ? But how could a bunch of satellite just disappear.'**_

'Akane we won't accomplish buy hovering here; we don't find land soon we will run out of magic.' Said Mia, pointing out the fact that they were still above the ocean.

The Usean nodded at her secret crush's logic she activated her MAA along with with her AESA rifle for any signs of her surprise, she not only caught a radio frequency, but the radio frequency was coming from an aircraft carrier. 'Guys we are in luck, there is not only a radio frequency but the frequency is coming from an aircraft carrier which is 30 seconds from here if we fly at mach 2.5, but in order to reserve on magic we have to fly at subsonic speed which would take around 5 minutes.'

Jessie and Mia nodded, but before they could move...

_GREEEE!_

'What the-' was all that Mia could get out before a large red beam shot by the only a few meters away. Alarmed, the four witches turned to where the beam came from, only to see a large black... _thing _ flying towards them at high speed, before it fired more red beams from the red patterns in its fuselage at them, forcing the to dodge. 'What the hell is that!' The Belkan shouted in shock.

'Scanning... enemy type: unknown. Composition: unknown. Physical shape: Similar to the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber used during the continental war by the Federal Republic of Erusea.' Mobius 1 reported.

This caused the two to blinks; from their new angle it did look like a B-2 spirit used by Erusea during the Continental war but only massively scaled with a tail attached to its end and outfitted with _laser weaponry_.

speaking of which the four witches were forced dodge another laser volley if they didn't want to get vaporized. 'If that thing wants a fight.' Mia growled as she summoned he two colt AN/M3 again and opened fire, the auto-cannons opening up with a storm of lead that totaled 1,200 20mm rounds per minute_,_ most of the shells hit the thing's right wing disintegrating it while it screeched in pain.

To their collective shock, however, the wing swiftly regenerated and the unknown opened fire again. 'Oh come the FUCK on!' shouted Mia and Jessica at once. 'HAX, I call hax!'

'Stop yelling and keep shooting!' Shouted Akane, summoning her two GAU-21X "Modernized Buzzsaw" triple-barreled Vulcans from the crystal around her neck, and pulled the trigers while channeling her magic into the guns, spinning the barrels up to their optimal rotational speed before firing with a ridiculous 2,700 rounds per minute _each, _sending 90 bullets at the unknown enemy the first second alone. To the unknown enemy's credit however, it did menage to dodge the barrage fired the first second by boosting forward, but her bullets soon found their mark and began to chew their way through the enemy's regenerating armor faster the it could heal itself

Mobius 1 and Jessica weren't standing idle either; while Jessica started firing her Belkan manufactured G36cX with a Grenade launcher, Mobius 1 decidet to go close-quarters as she summoned her enormous black scythe.' Mobius be careful, alright.' Said Jessica with concern in voice worried about Mobius 1's suicidal tendencies. Mobius 1 nodded, as she bull-rushed, dodging in between the wall of beams being fired at her with pin point precision. Now close to her opponent, she started hacking away at the armor all the while keeping her cybernetic eye on the red... firing ports, she concluded that could angle any surprise beam at her.

They promptly did so moments later, as the unknown enemy apparently decided enough was enough and fired off a ridiculously wide volley of beams aimed at the four witches, not caring if it caused some minor self-inflicted damage just to get the scythe-barer away from itself. Enraged a the four humans causing it so much pain, it let out a screech before opening another volley this time keeping on the pressure as the witches were forced to either evade or block with their shields.

'Tch, I am pretty sure that thing's pretty pissed at us.' Said Erica to herself, pulling one evasive maneuvers after the other to make sure she didn't get killed.

'Yeah, you think?!' Akane shot back.' Keep that thing distracted you three. I'm going up high to try and find any weak spot!' With that said, she began to increase altitude and putting some distance between herself and the unknown enemy activating her MAA she began to scan it for any weak points to exploit!

She didn't find any but she got a surprise that may turn unpleasant if not handled correctly.' Guys heads up we got to unknown Witch contacts coming in from the west. bearing 1-4-5, distance 5 kilometers and closing in... rather slowly, actually.'

'Guys, think they are the carrier's Witches assigned to escort the carrier, and the unknown enemy was targeting the carriers and thought we were its target's escort. Just throwing my thought on this.' Said Jessica as she gave an analysis of the situation they found them selves in, while firing her carbine cannon.

'Roger that, guys.' Replied Mia, getting the hint that they now ran the risk of exposing the Top-Secret Wyvern Strikers. She than turned at Mobius 1.'Mobius, try to scan that thing for any weak spots, X-ray, Infrared, whatever you've got; we need to find that thing's weak spot ASAP!'

'Understood.' Mobius 1 blocking another set of beam and began pulling several complex evasive , while her cybernetic eyes shifted into their X-Ray mode and began to scan the target. After a few seconds not getting anything she switched in her infrared mode... this time with much better results.'This is Mobius 1. Thermal scan indicate a possible weak spot, uploading data now.'

'Roger that.' Replied Mia as the data presented it self on her holographic display, highlighting a section in the rear central portion of the unknown's portion of the armor in a bright red color. 'You getting this SkyEye?'

_**'This AWACS SkyEye. Roger, I've received the data. Do me a favor and keep that thing distracted for eight second; I'm **_**through ****_messing around.' _**The Usean said back, cluing the three Aces that Akane was angry enough that she considered using the railgun she built in her spare time before operation Katina wnet underway.

Even Jessica who was a near suicidal daredevil knew when not to piss Akane, all three Aces could agree in one thing, never, EVER think of pissing a licensed super genius of.

'SkyEye, Mobius 13. Roger that. Over.' If Akane was going to talk all professional despite her major dislike of formalities, than she would as well. She turned her gaze on Mobius and Jessica after using he shield to block a beam she wouldn't otherwise have enough time to dodge. 'Mobius 1, Mobius 13, Bloodhound here. Form up on me; we'll engage the unknown close quarters in order to draw its attention from SkyEye and buy her time to terminate the unknown enemy weak-spot.'

'Roger that.' The combat cyborg replied as she gripped her scythe tighter, as she formed up on Mia and Jessica both of which dismissed their respective ranged weapon for their preferred weapons Mia summoned two massive, ancient zweihandlers of Belkan origin reinforced by various spells and enchantments named mournblade and stormbringer, and Jessica summoned a jet black bastard sword named ravenbrand enchanted with various spells and and enchanted by Jessica to manipulate elements to a small degree. With a clear objective in mid the three witches bull-rushed at the enemy flier as it desperately fired off salvo after salvo in attempt to drive off or kill the three aggressors.

But these weren't three ordinary witches; they were the best aces of the Usean continental war, the best of the best, and the will not be deterred so easily by something as simple as a laser-equipped, regenerating aircraft.

Despite the fact the fact that the three of them had only worked together only for the past few months during Operation Katina, the three of them were in perfect sync and knew what the other was going to do and when, which was displayed when the three split up simultaneously only mere meters from the enemy. Stabbing their weapon into the enemy's hull on three sides kicking with their afterburners, the three dragged their weapons along, cutting deep gashes through the armor causing it to shriek in pain once again as it fired at the three aces

Unfortunately for it, Akane who was hovering five kilometers above the fight, she had taken her time to charge the massive railgun she was holding and aiming it right where Mobius 1 said it's apparent weak-point was located using her targeting and HMHD/T to assist with her aiming. ' This is AWACS SkyEye. I'm all charged up and ready to fire... and you three might want to get way to a safe distance from that thing just in case.'

She had the distinct pleasure to watch her secret crush break away from the enemy with a slight panic closely followed by Mobius 1 and Jessica.  
_**'SkyEye, Mobius 13. All three of us are clear fire when ready.'** _

_'_Roger that. Firing in 3... 2... 1...' Taking a brief moment, brace herself, Akane pulled the trigger.

The 150mm tungsten slug was fired from the at a speed exceeding Mach 10, the recoil pushing her back and forcing her to gun all six of her Striker's General Electric CF-11-97F6E turbofan etherjets to keep herself from being sent flying away and tumbling out of slug, which super-heated the air passed through enough to create a plasma trail, punched through the enemy flyer, as well as managing to melt a four meter diameter hole through it.

_'Note to self; _Akane thought to herself. '_Add additional recoil dampeners if I don't want my arms to be nearly torn off after a single shot next time.'_

However, she, Mia, Jessica and Mobius 1, were caught-off guard when the unknown enemy suddenly shattered into many white shards.

'What the heck just happened?!' Asked Mia to herself.

'I... do not know.' Mobius 1 answered her after a brief moment's of hesitation, a clear sign that even she was caught off-guard and that the scanners in her eyes weren't able to clarify what just happened, either.

Akane was about to answer her question when she remembered the two unknown Witch contacts she had sensed earlier. Scanning in the direction she remebered the to be they, she found they were only 3 kilometers away, but apparently they stopped moving.

_"Perhaps, they might have been sent to intercept the... thing we just killed.' _Akane mused. _'But now that I have the time to study the signal from the Strikers they're wearing, they apparently lack any IFF... and they are reciprocating Strikers? Who the hell fight using tech that outdated?! Best let the others know, and have them swap to their backup strikers for now; we can't let these unknowns know of the X-O2 Wyverns. After all, we** are **supposed to be in a test flight, but look how well _that _turned out!" _'Mobius 1, Mobius 13 and Bloodhound, SkyeEye here. The two unknown Witch units are 3 kilometers away, but they've stopped moving. Before we ar in visual rang you might want to switch back to your back-up Strike units'; we can't let the know about the existence of the Wyverns.'

'_**Haven't pulled off a mid-air swap since my time at Belka during the Belkan war. Hopefully I haven't gotten rusty on it.' **_Mia replied.

_**'Roger that boss, switching to our back-up strikers, now. Over.'** _Replied Jessica, in a nonchalant voice. 'And guys let handle the talking; unless you have forgotten what happened last time you did the tlaking.' She said to Akane

Akane could only let out a tired sight, she knew she wasn't the best at negotiations, she hated it being reminded of that little incident involving her and their commanding officer, all beacause she lived by shoot now answer questions later way of thinking.'All right you'll do the talking ok.' _**'Roger.' **_Was Jessica's reply

_**'Understood.' **_Replied Mobius 1 as well._** 'Performing mid-air swap to hide the identity of the X-O2 Wyvern. over.'**_

As one the two Witches gunned their engines to the max and began to fly straight up. But only ascending 200 meters, they cut all power to the engines and dismissed them, sending them back the crystals on their necks. without missing a beat, they summoned their backup Strikers from the pocket dimension they were stored and caught the with thyfeir arms. With their upward momentum now almost gone, they were quick to slip their legs into their flight units an start up their flight units and kick-started the etherjets; they only fell 50 meters before they began hover midair again.

Seeing the current order of business was done, Jessica shifted her attention toward the two unknown witches hovering in their current spot 3 kilometers away.  
'_Time to see what is going on here... and to see who exactly they are as well' _*Attention unknown Witch flight this is Air Commodore Jessica Cassidy, I am second in command of operation of the current flight group, we are requesting permission to land, we are low on supplies and low on magic, any questions you and your commanding officer may have will be answered in full. I repeat requesting permission to land on the carriers deck. Over, and out.*

* * *

Major Mio Sakomoto was many things; a warrior, always training with her swordplay, and always pushing the limits of her magic to be the best of the best. But what she saw before her was something she would see in her dreams.  
Four unknown Witches with what appeared to be JET Strikers (how the HELL did they have Jet Strikers?!), suddenly appeared out of nowhere and were attacked by the Neuroi that was about to attack the Akagi. But what commenced later was something that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

When the Neuroi fired is laser beams she excepted they would be killed fut frankly managed to dodge just in in time, and they summoned their weapon seeming out of no where *Perhaps an inherited magic, maybe?* Mio thought to no one in particular. But she felt a spike in magic it was the daughter of doctor Myufuji and she ws wearing an A6m Striker.

'Myufuji what are you doing?!' Exclaimed the Major, worried about the daughter of the doctor who helped humanity have a fighting chance against the Neuroi.  
'I want to help to Major, I can't just stand around and do nothing while every one gets hurt because I can't do anything!' Said Yoshika with conviction clear in her voice.

*Like father, like daughter; always ready to help others in need* Thought Mio with fondness at the young Myufiji's courage. ' very well then if you want to help than follow my orders to the letter, understood!' Said Mio to Yoshika. 'Right!'

But they didn't menage to get there in time as the four unknown witches eliminated the Neuroi.

Suddenly Mio was receiving a radio message from the unknown witches. _**'Attention unknown Witch flight this is Air Commodore Jessica Cassidy, I am second in command of operation of the current flight group, we are requesting permission to land, we are low on supplies and low on magic, any questions you and your flight commander may have will be answered in full. I repeat requesting permission to land on the carriers deck. Over, and out.'**_

Mio didn't know what to do and she had far to many questions for the unknown Witches, And air Commodore what the actual HELL?!, like how did they get their Jet Strikers. *Guess I will have to play along and she did say that our questions will be answered in full.*

'This Major Mio Sakomoto to unknown witches, you are given permission to land over The Akagi, but you will have to answer some questions understood'

_**'What ever you say junior, I did say what ever questions that **__**you and the flight commander may have will be answered. Over.'**_

For the first time in her life Major Mio Sakomoto was confused. Ad why did she call her junior.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not won strike witches nor do I own ace combat

* * *

_**'This Major Mio Sakomoto of 501st JSW; to unknown witches, you are being given permission to land over The Akagi, but you will have to answer some questions understood?'** _That was the answer that came from one the unknown witches now identified as Mio Sakomoto

'This is Air Commodore Jessica Cassidy of 118th Strike Witches fighter wing, thank you for giving us permission to land, and also we have questions of our own.' replied Jessica

_**'Questions like what exactly?' **_That was the question that came from Major Sakomoto

'All in good time Major, all in good time. We will answer all of your questions, once me and my squadron members meet the wing commander, do we have an agreement?' Was the answer that Jessica gave her

_**'Very well, we are in agreement, but if you do anything that may harm the crew of the Akagi you will be dealt **__**accordingly understood.'**_ Warned Mio to the four Aces.

'You have my word, and I swear on my honor that we will keep on our end of the bargain.' Promised Jessica with honesty.

_**'Very well**_ _**follow me.' **_Said Mio on her end.

'Everything is in order guys, we are clear to land and we will be questioned, but only with her and the wing commander.' Told Jessica to the group.  
'Whelp, it could have gone worse, but thanks to my amazing negotiating skills we just found ourselves some new friends.' Bragged Jessica with a smirk plastering her face.

'I could have done better.' Replied Akane slumping. 'Yeah I remember how well you did last; and need I remind you that you nearly destroyed an Entire base, because the base commander refused to agree to let us use his base as an area of operations and that, you threatened him while you threatened him that you would use your railgun to destroy the command center.' Jessica pointed out her abysmal skills in negotiation.

'I said I was sorry ok.' Said Akane not wanting to remember how "well" she was when she did the negotiations last time she did so.

'Damn right you should be, now guys follow them I don't to run out of magic in the middle of the ocean.' Said Jessica to the three Witches that they were clear for landing, as they headed towards the carrier's runway.

'Roger that, boss.' came the reply from Mia, flying toward the aircraft carrier

'Understood.' Was the simple reply that came from Mobius 1, as she made her way to the carrier.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm moving, I'm moving.' Said Akane, she flew towards the carriers direction.

* * *

'Major, who are they? Are they some special Witches Unit.' Asked Yoshika.

'I don't know Yoshika, I do not know. I guess we will find out in good time.' Was the answer that came from Mio as they headed back to wards the Akagi.

* * *

Once the Mio and Yoshika landed on the Akagi's runway, the managed to get a better view of the four unknown witches.

All four seemed to have vary I age groups, two seemed to be in their twenties, *those two should be retired by now* was the thought that came from Sakomoto, the third judging by her height seemed to be at 12, while the fourth seemed to at 17 years of age at most.

And once the unknown witches landed, the were hovering on the launch deck only to have their Strikers glowing all of a sudden only to vanish without a single trace, leaving them with their shoes, and boots in the black haired girls.

'Are you the Commander of this flight group?' Said Mio as she hardened a stare.

'No I'm only the second in command, the pipsqueak over there is my actual boss, and if you think she is only a child don't be fooled, she is a 4-star generaland by the way names Jessica but I prefer being called Jessie.' The black haired woman introduced herself.

'Hello, I am Major Mia Roth, nice to meet you.' The red haired woman introduced herself

'Mobius 1.' was the happy introduction of Mobius 1.

'Hi I am the 4-star general and the commanding officer of the group, pleasure making your attendance. Also any and all questions you and your wing commander may have major ,as my second in command said before, will be answered in full. Agreed? And also if you are thinking we pose any significant threat to you and the crew of the carrier don't worry.' Said the height-challenged general, which surprised the fousan witches.

Honestly, Mio didn't know what to think but she'll have to trust them on keeping their word for no.

'Hi my name is Yoshika Myufuji, and I am the new recruit for the Strike Witches.' Yoshika introduced herself before the four Aces.

'Hi there kid, I am air commodore Jessica, the second in command of this flight group and the girl behind me is the major of this flight group Mia Roth.' Jessica introduced herself and Mia.

Mio was curios they introduced themselves as high ranking military officers, were they mercenaries. 'Sorry if I am prying to much but are you mercenaries or something, just curios?' She asked the four witches.

Jessica answered for the rest of the group. 'If it is the fact that we have different marking than the other witches you have have seen and the fact that we currently don't have any nation to serve, perhaps yes perhaps not, right now we are as much confused as you are, if you want more information you will to wait until we meet the commander of the 501st, agreed.'

Mio didn't have much of a choice but to agree with them. 'Very well than I guess we can wait, fallow me we may have extra quarters left on the ship.'

'Thank you, and I hope we may healthy cooperation in the future.' said Jessica.

* * *

4 DAYS LATER.

everything went without a hitch, everyone was friendly and the ride went with no problems along the way... well it turned out that Jessica and Mia had a pretty bad case of sea sickness, to the point Mio had to help Mobius and Akane to send them to the medical bay.

But after four days of torturous journey, they finally made it, finally they reached Britannia.

And once they reached land Mia and Jessica were running as their life dependent on it. "Land, finally sweet land." Said Jessica due to the fact the finally reached land. "Well said sister." Agreed Mia as she finally made it to land.

While Mia, and Jessica celebrating the fat that the journey finally ended, Akane was looking at the with amusement and Mobius was looking with a blank emotionless face, not getting the situation.

While Jessica and Mia were recovering from their seasickness Akane was observing the base." The base seem very impractical, but the on the top side its advantages is that is has very large storage units and can have a very solid anti-air defense with flack guns and SAMs, though that is if they even have SAMs" it turned out that the year was 1944 where as she remembered the year was 2008.

Once the two Aces recovered from their sea sickens, the four ISAF witches spotted three witches wearing their flight uniforms which resembled the Belkan flight uniforms during the great war, and the **first battle of the round table**.

The first one was a petite blonde which had quite a similar height as Mobius, with neck length blonde hair, her uniform was black, she was wearing a jungle green miniskirt the same length as Mia, Mobius and Jessica, and if they were to guess she might be around 16 years old.

The second one seemed around 18 if Jessica was to guess. she had brown hair that reached her mid-back and were separated into pig tails and brown eyes, her uniform was gray, and she was wearing ankle length boots.

And the witch in the middle seemed to be around the same age as the witch on her left side. she has scarlet red hair and eyes, her uniform was light brown, she was wearing brown shoes.

'Greetings, and please forgive our behavior earlier, it was mostly because me and my friend here have a severe case of seasickness. You must be the commander of this flight group Minna Wilcke correct, I am Air Commodore Jessica Cassidy, the girl to right is major Mia Roth, Those two behind us are 4-star General Akane Hitsugaya, and our friend Mobius?' Jessica introduced the as she extended her hand. But deep down she was shocked that how the redheaded commander looked so similar to her dead sister, who died during operation Katina. "_Is this Jills haunting me."_ Jessica couldn't help but think of it as such that the way that the wing commander looked so similar to her dead sister.

* * *

Minna on her part was a bit worried that the meeting would go somewhat bad, and almost all of them were high-ranking officers accept the silver haired girl, she got out of her thoughts when the Commodore extended her hand she accepted and introduced her and the other members. 'Yes I am Flight Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke,and these are some of the flight group members, to my right is Flight Officer Erica Hartmann "Hello, came from Erica," and to my left is Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn"Greetings was Trudes reply", and you must the Witches that helped Major Sakomotan and Myufuji correct?' asked Minna.

'Indeed we are those that helped out to eliminate the threat, and I know that you have a lot of questions and with the introductions done, lets go to your office and have those questions answered right away?' said Jessica.

'Very well than.' answered Minna. And with that they made their way to Minna's office for questioning.


End file.
